


First, Sex then Love?

by jonsasnow



Series: Fics 4 Charity 2k18 [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fics 4 Charity 2k18, Jonsa smut, and lots of relationship drama in between, and then real sex, based on a movie, basically theres phone sex, jonsa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 04:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14560473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonsasnow/pseuds/jonsasnow
Summary: Deciding to spice up her dwindling relationship, Sansa calls up her boyfriend for some late night phone sex, but somehow her wires get crossed and she ends up dialing the wrong number.Meanwhile, miserable and alone, Jon answers a late night call and decides to throw caution to the wind and play along, not realising that this would be the start of the most bizarre and most important relationship of his life.TLDR; Jonsa phone sex and hijinks hurrah!





	1. Ring Ring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amymel86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/gifts).



> This is for a charity event on tumblr that jonsa-creatives has started. All proceeds will go to the wonderful charity called Women for Women. 
> 
> The link to my commission info is here: 
> 
> http://jonsasnow.tumblr.com/post/173540196088/guess-whos-back-prea-is-back
> 
> But basically, donate whatever you can afford and I'll write you a one shot (or longer). However, all commission requests must be confirmed by me beforehand, as I have to decide first if I'm available and second if I'm able to complete your request :) 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!!
> 
> P.S. Also, this is based on the Korean movie, My PS Partner, which is so good btw.

“Are you home?” 

Dropping down onto his sofa, Jon gave a non-committal grunt. Several empty beer cans scattered to the floor, the sound echoing in his empty flat, but they just added to the current grim decor of his home since Ygritte left. Jon had half a mind to clean up, but then he thought, what was the damn point? 

“Good. I want you to get comfortable.” 

Jon stilled, his fingers hovering above the buttons of his shirt, as it dawned on him that he didn’t recognise this woman’s voice. He had picked up the call while unlocking his front door; he hadn’t even checked who was calling. Looking at the screen now, Jon saw that it was from an unknown number. 

“I think you have the –”

“Shhhh,” she said, a harsh edge to her tone. “You’re not allowed to speak until I tell you to. Press one button for yes, two for no. Do you understand me?” 

Her voice was smooth, soft and alluring. He should hang up. This call clearly wasn’t for him – _unless_ … He pressed a button in response, curious. 

“Good boy.” She laughed, the breathy kind that made his nerves stir to attention. “I want you to get comfortable and do exactly as I say.” 

Jon nodded, already so turned on he was straining against his jeans. It had been three months since Ygritte upped and left him, _six_ months since he had sex and _six_ months since he had even thought to touch himself. Somehow it’d never really entered his mind to do so. The mood never came, not when he was so busy being miserable, but tonight, it would seem that all of those lost moments were now piling on top of one another. Jon reckoned this woman could just whisper the words, ‘ _fuck me_ ’ and he’d come. It’d been _that_ long. 

And maybe that was why he didn’t stop her, didn’t explain to her that she might have the wrong number, or ask her outright if this was some kind of sex telephone service that he’d have to pay for in the end. None of it mattered right now.

“Can you feel yourself against your trousers?” she asked. He pressed a button in response. “Good. I want you to rub yourself through the fabric. Slow, so slow you can barely take another second.” 

Again, Jon nodded and obliged.

“Do you want to know what I’m doing?” 

He immediately pressed a button. 

“I’m in the bath,” she breathed out. “I have one hand massaging my left breast and the other teasing my…” There was a gasp and Jon groaned in response, knocking his head against the back of the sofa, his eyes fluttering shut. “I’m imagining you touching me there, your lips hot against my thigh as your fingers trail up my…” She paused again, another breathy moan. 

Jon’s desperation to pull himself free was beginning to get the better of him, but as if enchanted by her words, he continued slow and almost lethargic, rubbing up and down the length of him through his jeans. She was right. It _was_ pure torture. 

“Are you still touching yourself through your trousers?” 

He responded quickly, eager for new instructions.

“What a good boy,” she said, chuckling. “As a reward for being so obedient, you can now remove your trousers.” 

It took Jon less than a second to kick off his trousers, his boxers and then grip his erection in one hand, circling the base before moving upwards along the shaft. The sudden contact made him groan even louder than before, causing the woman on the other line to laugh again. 

“Keen, are we?” 

She had no idea. _Six months_. 

“I want you to move with me,” she said, her voice dropping low again. “I want you to come when I come. I want you to think of me riding your cock as you come. Can you do that for me?” 

He didn’t even know what she looked like, but Jon was ready to follow this woman to the ends of the earth if she asked him to right now. Without being able to speak, however, Jon merely pressed another button. 

She suddenly moaned loudly. “I have…” Another mewl. “Two fingers inside me and… and my other hand is rubbing my clit. Can you hear that?” He quickly turned up the volume and listened intently. “Do you hear the sound of water moving?” 

He didn’t at first, but then… it was undeniable. In the background, he could hear the sound of water moving, like waves against her tub. 

“The faster, _harder_ I fuck myself, the more you’ll be able to hear,” she told him. “You need to… uh god, you need to match me… you need to…” The sounds of water slapping against the tub made him harder than he ever thought possible and Jon began to quicken his pace. 

Her moans grew louder and louder, more desperate, more on the verge than before, and Jon tried to match her. His own orgasm coming far faster than he had hoped, but it had been six months, and truth be told, he’s just surprised he had lasted this long. Thankfully, the woman’s sudden cry told him he wasn’t alone, and with that, Jon let go, his own groans chorusing with hers as he came sloppily on himself. 

They devolved into silence for the next few minutes with Jon struggling to catch his breath. It might not have been as good as actual sex, but this had to be one of the most bizarre and most intoxicating encounters of his life. 

He was in the process of cleaning himself up when she next spoke. “That was… that was amazing, right?” she asked, giggling. The confident, sensual woman from before was suddenly gone and in its place was a shy, sweet sounding voice. “I bet you weren’t expecting something like that from me. I’m so glad you went along with it, babe!” 

_What?_

“Wait…” Jon said, the blood now rushing to his head. “This isn’t… You’re not one of those sex phone workers?” 

“... Oh my god, who the hell is this!” 

“Who are you!” Jon shouted back, feeling ashamed, embarrassed and angry. “You’re the one who called _me_!” 

There was a long pause and then he heard a muffled curse. “Well… what kind of creep doesn’t tell someone they have the wrong number!” 

“I _tried_ to tell you but you didn’t let me say anything!” 

“Ugh!” she screamed down the line before it went dead. 

Jon stared at his phone for a long second, wondering just what the hell was going on and how did his life get to this point that he was having weird phone sex with complete strangers. His immediate thought was to blame Ygritte, blame her for his involuntary celibacy, blame her for the cesspit that was his life now and blame her for the aching pain in his chest… But the truth was it wasn’t her fault. 

This was all on him. 

“FUCK!” 


	2. Late Night Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this might be more than 3 chapters... I'm just enjoying writing it so much. 
> 
> I hope you guys like reading it! <3

If Jon could have it his way, his friends would only appear when _he_ wanted to see them and not the other way around, which he realised was selfish in every way possible, but it was exhausting having to deal with them when his mind was so overwrought with thoughts of the woman from last night. 

“I’m not going.” 

He grabbed the pint glass and downed its last dregs just to make it clear that he was done with this conversation. However, he knew it was asking for too much for that to be it. 

“You’ll look like a pathetic wanker if you don’t show up,” Tormund pointed out, his expression a cross between pity and amusement. 

“You just want me to show up for your own entertainment.” 

The giant lug of a man shrugged, that half-smirk on his face that infuriated Jon so much. “Well, my telly’s busted so I gotta find it somewhere.” 

“ _Tormund_ ,” Sam chided with a shake of his head. “What we’re saying is… you can’t hide from her forever.” 

Jon groaned and fixed his friends with a steely glare. “I don’t want to fucking see her or her new boyfriend. Is that so wrong of me? It’s only been _three months_!” 

“And she’s the bitch for moving on so quickly.” Tormund raised his own pint towards Jon, a wordless salute of solidarity, as well as a challenge to ‘man up’.

While Jon resented that his friends couldn’t understand the depth of his misery, he had to admit that they were right. If he didn’t show up tomorrow night, Ygritte would know it was because of her, and her and her new boyfriend could have a right laugh at how pathetic he was. For his pride, or what little there was left of it, Jon had to show up. He had to raise his head high and pretend that she hadn’t ripped his heart right out when she dumped him three months ago. 

“I need a haircut,” he murmured, staring down at his empty pint. His friends cheered and Tormund slapped him on the back. It did little to ease the anxiety building up in his shoulders and knotting around his muscles, but they were right. He had to go. 

Tomorrow night was going to be hell. 

+++ 

The other night’s mishap had sent her mind reeling for the entirety of the next two days. She couldn’t stop thinking about what had happened and how mortifying it had been. How could she have dialed the wrong number? It was the twenty-first century for goodness sake! Surely, technology had advanced far enough to ensure that these kind of things didn’t happen anymore, and yet, last night, Sansa had called a complete stranger and proceeded to have ridiculously hot phone sex with him. She didn’t want to admit that it had been the best orgasm she’d had in weeks, but it was hard not to when the moment kept replaying itself in her mind. The sound of the water swishing against the tub, her own desperate cries, and oh god, that man’s deep groans – it was as if she had a record on loop inside of her mind and it’d been torturing her all day. 

Squeezing her thighs tightly together, Sansa tried to focus on the work at hand. As the personal assistant to one of the top fashion editors in town, there was never a quiet moment in her life, nor ever a proper routine. Tonight, Sansa was staying late at the office trying to finish up last minute seating arrangements for Olenna Tyrell’s monthly Chef’s Table dinner. It was the highlight of society and the guestlist changed every month from CEOs to hot new designers. 

– only the record continued to play, louder and louder, until Sansa was absentmindedly rubbing her thighs together for a little friction. It wasn’t much, not enough to be totally salacious in the workplace, but it did cause her breathing to grow shorter, heavier by the second. 

Abruptly, her phone began to ring and Sansa startled in her seat, snapping her thighs completely apart. 

“Hello?” 

“I just want to set the record straight here,” slurred an angry voice on the other line. “I am _not_ a pervert or some creep that gets his jollies off by tricking women into phone sex, but you were the one that…” He hiccupped. “Called _me!_ ” 

Sansa’s face grew hot as she realised who this was. She opened her mouth but then closed it when she couldn’t think of a single coherent thing to say in response. 

“What else was I supposed to think? What other _conclusion_ was I supposed to make? I mean it’s not as if people actually dial the wrong numbers these days, you know?” 

He had a point, but she was still too mortified to care. “I lost my phone!” she cried out. “And I hadn’t transferred all my contacts yet off the cloud!” Suddenly, feeling even more incensed by this man, Sansa couldn’t help the words from spilling out off her mouth. “And what kind of pervert decides to get off to a stranger on a phone!”

“The kind whose girlfriend just dumped him!” he shouted back. “The kind who hasn’t had sex in six months. The kind who just had to watch as his ex-girlfriend of three years laugh and hold hands with a new boyfriend when it’s only been three months since they broke up!” 

Silence followed his proclamation, as Sansa listened to his heavy breathing and felt her own heart ache, whether for him or for her own dire relationship that she was now being so prominently reminded of, she couldn’t tell. 

“Bitch,” she murmured after awhile. 

“Excuse me?” 

“Your ex-girlfriend,” Sansa said softly, the anger from before now gone. “She’s a total bitch for doing that to you.” 

There was a pause on the other line before she heard deep chuckling. “Yeah, yeah, she bloody well is.” 

“I don’t know you, but no one deserves that.” She leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes, letting whatever inhibition that usually held her back from speaking fall away. “There’s a post-break up etiquette, you know? Like you don’t change your status to in a relationship at least six months after breaking up with someone, especially if you were together for that long.” 

“Etiquette?” he repeated with another chuckle. “What else is there?” 

“Well, you definitely don’t show up in front of your ex with a new boyfriend!” Sansa told him. “That’s like… rule number one!” 

“Yeah,” he sighed, the sound so morose it made her want to reach through the phone and hug him. “I guess I could’ve handled it better too.” 

“Oh no, what did you do?” 

“Got belligerently drunk and asked her if he was better than me in bed…” 

Sansa gasped audibly. “ _No!_ ” 

“Yeah… Yeah, fuck, I know,” he groaned. “I don’t know what I was thinking.”

“What did she say though?” 

“She said yes and told me to fuck off,” he answered quietly. 

“Harsh,” Sansa said, running a hand through her hair, her work now completely forgotten. “But what else did you expect her to say? It’s not as if she could tell you that you were better.” 

“Yeah, yeah, I know that. It’s just… I didn’t think it’d cut me so deep, you know?” He exhaled heavily, a shuddering sound, as if he was on the verge of tears. “Fuck, what do I do now?” 

“ _Nothing!_ ” Sansa quickly shouted. “Absolutely nothing. You can’t go to her to apologise. Don’t even text. Radio silence!” 

“What?” 

“Look, if you go running back to her to apologise with your tail between your legs, you come off even more pathetic. You not saying a word might make her come seek you out.” 

“Do you think so?” 

“I...” Sansa sighed and shrugged to an empty office. What would she know in all honesty? Her boyfriend barely even looked at her these days. “It’s better than running to her.”

“I guess you’re right…” 

The silence that followed now was longer than before, but it didn’t bother Sansa as she thought it might. It was almost comfortable, both lost in their own thoughts. She kicked off her heels and tucked them underneath her legs, resting her head back against the chair. 

“Can I ask you a personal question?” 

Sansa laughed. “I think we’re way past personal boundaries.” 

He laughed as well. “Yeah, s’pose we are.... So, umm, the other night. You didn’t sound like you do that on the regular.” 

“No, not even close.” 

“So what was that about?” 

She could feign dumb and say she was just trying to spice up her already amazing love life, but if she couldn’t be honest with a total stranger, who could she be honest with? 

“I think my boyfriend’s cheating on me.” 

“ _What?_ ” 

“I’m not usually one of those crazy paranoid girlfriends, okay? But for the past couple months, he’s been working late nights, not answering my calls and he barely even _looks_ at me. You know what I did last week? I walked into the room in this hot red lingerie set with garter belts and everything and he just said, ‘wow, babe, looking good,’ and continued to watch tv!” 

“Jesus…” 

“I know!” Sansa exclaimed. “That’s weird, right? I mean… you’re a guy. If your girlfriend did that, wouldn’t you – I don’t know, want to fuck her or something right then and there?” 

“Well, remember, I haven’t had sex in six months, I’d fuck anything at this point.” 

Sansa started laughing, a big belly kind of laugh that took her by surprise. “ _Shut up_.” 

“I’m just saying,” he said between his own laughter. “But to answer your question, yes, absolutely.” 

That was what she thought, but somehow hearing it said out loud didn’t provide her with any comfort. “I don’t know what to do. That’s why I tried… well, you know.” 

“Yeah. For what it’s worth, it was… umm, really hot.” 

“Really? You’re not just saying that?”

“God no,” he quickly said. “That night… you were bloody incredible!” He paused and then added softly, “I can’t stop thinking about it, to be honest.” 

Sansa smiled. “Me neither.” 

Another silence followed but this time it was heavy with tension. It made her nervous and excited all at once and that in itself was bad news. A stranger shouldn’t be making her feel this way, not when she had a boyfriend.

“I should go,” she told him. “It’s getting late.”

“Oh, right, yeah,” he replied. “Sorry about earlier.”

“It’s okay,” Sansa said earnestly. “I’m Sansa, by the way.” 

“Jon,” he said, chuckling. 

“Well, it was nice to meet you.” 

“Yeah, likewise – hey, do you think I could maybe call you again sometime? Just to chat?” 

“Sure, I’d like that… Talk to you later, Jon.” 

“Bye.” 

With that, she hung up, a smile splitting her face as she spun around in her chair. 

_Jon_ … That was a nice name. 


End file.
